


Perfectly Beautiful

by McRaider



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is afraid he's fat, Gabriel is an ass, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mirrors, Protective Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: When Aziraphale is feeling self conscious about how he looks, Crowley shows him what he sees.





	Perfectly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Идеально красивый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321590) by [LollyBomb95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95)



Crowley noticed it the first time at their Ritz lunch, Aziraphale, who as an angel, never really got full, had suddenly decided not to partake in the usual level of food and wine he normally did.

Crowley made a mental note of it, but ultimately decided to catalogue it for later and see if it came up again. It did come up again, multiple times in fact over the course of the next three weeks. Aziraphale ate less, drank less and showed an overall lower interest in food.

Initially, Crowley wondered if perhaps the angel was just nervous about Heaven coming back to get him and this was his way of expressing those nerves. He’d never seen Aziraphale act like this previously, but when one tended to defect from Heaven, new emotions and habits were bound to occur.

It was nearly two months after the nopocolypse, when Crowley came into the closed shop, just like he normally does and saw Aziraphale standing there, looking down at his form. The angel moved this way and that, looking at his side then at his front again and to Crowley’s surprise, he sucked in his gut after a third turn, before letting the breath and gut out and looking at his reflection with defeat.

“Angel?” Crowley asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale whirled around, instantly putting on his usual happy smile, but Crowley recognized it for what it was, a hopeful ploy.

“What’re you doing?” Crowley asked moving over towards the floor length mirror and his angel. Crowley was the first to admit he was a vain bastard, he liked how he looked, he spent time on how he looked. Equally though, this body had always been narrow and lithe, Crowley was fairly sure he could eat loads and still look like mostly skin and bones.

“Nothing, what are you doing here?”

This time one eye brow quirked up at the obvious lie, “Nothing, really? So what you’re looking at yourself in another dimension in the mirror?”

The smirk on the demon’s face made Aziraphale roll his eyes and sigh, “If you must know I was…observing myself.”

“Observing?”

Aziraphale let out a large sigh and sank down into the chair in front of his desk. “I’m soft, I’m soft and I’m…out of shape and what sort of angel lets themselves go like this.”

Crowley’s brows furrowed, as he slowly took off his sunglasses, folding them and putting them on the table in front of him. “You’re kidding, right?”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection at those words, did Crowley agree? Was he really still able to love someone like Aziraphale? “No, why would I joke about something like that. Yo—no one will ever take my seriously looking like this.”

Crowley, who’d miracled a bottle of vintage red wine and poured himself a glass after opening it studied the angel for a long moment. “Who told you, you were soft?” he finally asked after a couple sips of the red vintage.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes once more, “I don’t need anyone to tell me what I can plainly see for myself, I’m overweight Crowley, and I don’t see it changing any time soon, as I quite enjoy eating.” Mentally, Aziraphale added that he’d tried to make changes but it had made very little difference.

Crowley studied the angel for a long minute, as if trying to decide what to say. Aziraphale only met his eyes for a minute, before he dropped them back down to the ground. Finally, Crowley stood and striding over to his angel, “This is Gabriel isn’t it? That stupid prick said something to you didn’t he?”

Aziraphale didn’t need to confirm it, didn’t need to look up, or say anything, the reddening in his fair skinned face told Crowley all he needed to know, “Well he’s not wrong,” murmured Aziraphale.

“Yes! Yes he is,” Crowley snapped.

“I’m the only angel this grotesquely out of shape. Do be serious, Crowley!”

“OI I am being serious!” Crowley snapped, he put down his and Aziraphale’s wine glass, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the mirror again. “First off, ditch the jacket, it’s like thirty degrees in here already,” he stripped his friend of the jacket, and then removed his vest, lying both over the desk in the back so they wouldn’t wrinkle.

Crowley then removed his own jumper. He stood behind Aziraphale, “You’ve spent six thousand years on this planet, you’ve done more in those six thousand years than any of those bloody angels are experiencing up there. You’re down here, among Her humans, her finest creation, you know more about them than anyone.” snapped Crowley, pleased with himself when he got a small indulgent smile from Aziraphale.

He turned Aziraphale sideways, so that all that could be seen was their waistlines. Putting his hands on Aziraphale’s chest, he slowly drew them down, pulling in the slightly baggy shirt to show only a slight muffin top, but mostly a strong built, healthy body underneath. “I don’t see fat, or soft, or any of those wretched things Gabriel claims you are. I see an angel who cares for himself, who treats himself, who wants to taste all the world has to offer. I see someone who has tasted food from nearly every continent, from more countries and eras than I could even begin to count,” Crowley pressed a light kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s neck, enjoying the shiver it caused in the beautiful angel. “I see an angel who’s got love handles, who’s not so bony that it hurts to cuddle with him.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes again at that comment, “If you’re referring to yourself, your lithe and lanky,” he replied.

Crowley shook his head, “No angel, I’m thin and bony and if you asked a doctor, I’m a solid five stones lighter than I ought to be. Thankfully, because I’m a demon I don’t have to ask. You’re…” he shook his head, pressing close to the back of Aziraphale and wrapping his arms around his waist, “You’re beautiful, and perfect, and you’re my angel. Anyone who tells you differently is either too daft to see the beauty in front of them, or not worth a moment of your time worrying about it. And next time Gabriel comes ‘round I’ll be glad to tell him where he can stick it.”

“You will not if you wish to stay out of trouble. I don’t deserve you,” Aziraphale whispered as he leaned back against Crowley, enjoying the warmth of his body against his.

“’S not about deserving, you’re amazing and deserve all the love in the world,” he turned Aziraphale slowly, leaning their foreheads together, “Let me show you?” he started to pepper Aziraphale’s face and neck with kisses, occasionally sucking on a spot or two. Crowley ran his hands up and down the angel’s chest, slowly unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt, until he could get his arms around bare skin beneath the shirt. “Let’s go to bed,” Crowley murmured, well aware of how excited his own body was growing.

They headed upstairs, shutting and locking the bedroom door. Crowley walked Aziraphale back to the edge of the bed and slowly lay them both down, he kissed his way up Aziraphale’s chest, through his chest hair and up his shoulders and neck, one of his knees gently coming between Aziraphale’s legs.

As Crowley drover Aziraphale to distraction, Zira in turn, let his hands deftly remove Crowley’s shirt, so only they’re trousers remained, well aware that both sets of trousers were getting quite tight. Aziraphale focused his hands over Crowley’s narrow shoulders, kissing and touching his gorgeous freckles. Their movements were slow and calm, reverent and filled with love.

Crowley moved back down Aziraphale’s body, flicking his tongue out just above the edge of the man’s trousers, a rakish grin crossing his face as Aziraphale moaned and straight up slightly, his fingers sliding through Crowley’s hair. With all the patience he had, Crowley undid Aziraphale’s trousers kissing, rubbing and nipping against the firmness bulging there. He outlined Aziraphale with his nose, then his tongue as Aziraphale moaned and thrust upwards.

Crowley was feeling plenty desperate himself now, straining against his own trousers, but this was about Aziraphale. He wanted to worship the beautiful creature, show him what he deserved and how perfect he truly was. Crowley dipped his hands back and behind Aziraphale’s bottom, pushing the pants and trousers all the way down, before he sat back to take all of Aziraphale in, wanton, pupils blown wide with arousal.

Grinning, Crowley moved away from the straining penis and pressed his own bulge against Aziraphale, as he moved back up to kiss the man. It felt like coming home, the familiar touch of his skin, tongues familiarizing themselves with one another again. Crowley ached, desperately impatient, but knew he wanted to take his time, pulling away enough to look into the blue eyes he spoke, “Lube?”

“Side drawer,” panted Aziraphale.

Crowley reached over, making sure to still press as much of his body to Aziraphale’s as he could, before he moved back down, touching every inch of his lover that he could. Lying between Aziraphale’s legs, he generously lubed his fingers, starting with one, working it in and out slowly, then doing a second.

“Anthony, please, need you,” moaned Aziraphale, thrusting himself down on the two fingers.

Crowley grinned, “You sure you’re okay?”

Aziraphale let out a huff, “If you don’t move soon, I’m gonna make you move,” he joked. Crowley chuckled in return, and moved back up, he gave himself two long pumps, getting the condom on, before he started pressing into Aziraphale. The figure beneath him moaned in pleasure.

Crowley knew that sound, he was familiar with it, because he’d heard it for years, the velvet heat that surrounded him was so familiar as he pressed all the way in. Both men paused, panting in desperation to keep from coming on the spot. “You’re so beautiful, angel,” Crowley murmured as he pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in, before picking up the pace.

The room filled with soft pants, occasional grunts and skin hitting skin, until Crowley gripped Aziraphale, pumping him once, twice and then Aziraphale came with a might gasp, spilling all over their stomachs. The contractions instantly drew Crowley over the edge himself and soon they were both coming with moans. “I fucking love you,” moaned Crowley after a few seconds, as he collapsed on his best friend.

Fingers ran through his hair, as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Crowley’s own arms coming to Aziraphale’s sides as they regained their breath, “I love you so much, Crowley.”

They lay there for a few more minutes, basking in the pleasure of the orgasms, before Aziraphale finally stood up and got a flannel to clean them both up and holding one another close.

Aziraphale was sure Crowley had fallen asleep, his breathing deep and even, so it came as a completely surprise when he heard the whisper, “Marry me.”

Aziraphale snorted slightly, “Only if you get me a ring,” he joked.

“I’ve had one,” again the reply shocked him.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he looked down at the man, his body going still. “What?” He said in surprise.

Crowley, fully awake now, propped himself up on his elbow by Aziraphale’s head and smiled, “I said I’ve had one, for ages.” he said, he stood, walking into Aziraphale’s closet. Aziraphale watched in confusion as Crowley moved to the very back of the closet, pulling out an old leather jacket.

“I didn’t even know that was in there!” Aziraphale said in shock, he honestly hadn’t noticed it.

Crowley reached into a pocket on the inside breast pocket and pulled out a small black box.

“Oh my word, you were serious,” Aziraphale murmured as Crowley came over to him and opened the box.

Crowley dropped slowly to one knee and smiled, “Marry me, angel. I think six thousand years is more than enough time to be dating, forgive me for being too chicken. I’m asking now, spend forever with me, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale grinned, he felt shy all of a sudden, but he knew he wanted his demon. His beautiful gorgeous demon, who’d clearly had a ring picked for ages. Aziraphale glanced down at the beautiful rose cold wedding bands with three diamonds down the center, he realized this was the calmest he’d ever felt. “Yes, yes, of course,” he whispered.

Crowley’s nervous smile turned into a full blown grin as he reached out and grabbed Aziraphale in a hard and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both wiping tears from one another’s face. “I love you, I’ve loved you since we met on the wall six millennia ago,” Crowley whispered, their foreheads together, he slid the wedding band over Aziraphale’s finger, surprised that it fit fairly well.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a chapter for another story, it will probably still show up in that story, but I loved it so much I wanted to make it a one shot. If you notice anything out of place (or humanish) please point it out (politely)


End file.
